Ambient lightning in the area of a mirror being used for the application of make up or other cosmetics may not be of the correct color temperature or sufficiently constant color temperature for critical evaluation during application. The result is that the person's judgment regarding how the makeup will look once away from the mirror may be clouded by varying color and/or hue conditions at the mirror. To correct color temperature, crude filters or lamps have been provided on some makeup mirrors.